Odcinek 6509
13 lutego 2013 27 grudnia 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6508. « 6509. » 6510. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W swoim biurze, Rick gratuluje Malcolmowi pracy promocyjnej, gdy zjawia się Hope. Malcolm z kolei gratuluje Rickowi wygranej w pokazie mody, a następnie wychodzi. Hope oznajmia bratu, że nadszedł jego "dzień rozliczeń" - jest jej to winien, a ona przybyła, by to odebrać. Oznajmia Rickowi, że musi przeprosić on Liama, aby jej ukochany uwierzył, że wszystko może wyglądać inaczej. thumb|300px|Hope prosi Ricka, by przeprosił LiamaLiam próbuje pracować w swoim biurze, ale wciąż ma w myślach swój pocałunek z Hope. Spencer telefonuje do Steffy, która przebywa w swoim mieszkaniu. Mówi jej, że odwiedziła go Hope, a Steffy uważa, że to zły pomysł. Liam nie chce, aby Steffy pomyślała, że jego uczucia do niej zmieniły się lub że nie mogą się spotykać. Córka Taylor prosi go, by przestał, ale Spencer prosi o wyznaczenie miejsca do spotkania. Steffy jednak rozłącza się. Liam tymczasem wspomina moment, kiedy poprosił Steffy o odejście. Chłopak pzygotowuje się do wyjścia, gdy do jego domu wchodzą Rick i Hope. Hope ogłasza, że jej brat ma coś do powiedzenia, po czym Rick przeprasza Spencera za to, co zrobił. Liam przyznaje, że poradzili sobie z tym. Rick pyta go o dalsze plany i zauważa że Liam nie poprosił Hope o powrót do niego. Młoda Logan uprzedza jednak brata, że Liam nie musi podejmować teraz żadnej decyzji. Rick tymczasem przyznaje, że mylił się co do Liama, po czym obaj panowie deklarują się wszystko naprawić. Mężczyźni ściskają sobie dłonie, po czym Forrester mówi Liamowi, że Hope nie powinna płacić za błędy swojego brata. Przed wyjściem, Rick przypomina Liamowi, że nie był jedynym zaangażowanym w intrygi. Kiedy Hope i Liam zostają sami, Loganówna przeprasza ukochanego i pyta, czy powinna wyjść. Ona wie, że Spencer chce być dobry i postępować właściwie. Opowiada o tym, co oboje czują i że muszą oderwać się od złych przeżyć, by wrócić do tego, co już wiedzą. Para całuje się. thumb|300px|Carter, Marcus i Dayzee przekazują Mai prawdę|leftW kawiarni Dayzee, Carter mówi bratowej, że rozmawiał z biurem koronera. "Zgon córki Mai i jej przybranych rodziców został potwierdzony", informuje prawnik. Dayzee telefonuje do Mai, która tymczasem jest pewna, że w końcu zobaczy swoje dziecko. Dayzee pyta Marcusa, co powinna powiedzieć dziewczynie. Carter próbuje pomóc bratowej przygotować się na spotkanie z Mayą, kiedy Avant puka do drzwi. Dayzee wpuszcza ją, a podekscytowana, a zarazem oburzona Maya przypomina, że zbyt długo czeka na odpowiedz. Carter mówi dziewczynie, że Dayzee ma informacje, które ta powinna znać. Żona Marcusa wyjaśnia, że Maya nie spotka się ze swoim dzieckiem, a następnie pokazuje jej historię o wypadku, w którym dziewczynka zginęła. Dayzee pociesza zrozpaczoną Mayę, która nie rozumie dlaczego tak się stało. Marcus i Carter wyjaśniają, że była to tragedia, za którą nikogo nie można winić. thumb|300px|Taylor namawia Steffy do ujawnienia ciążyTaylor pojawia się w mieszkaniu Steffy i pyta córkę, czy kontaktowała się z Liamem. Steffy wspomina, że właśnie z nim rozmawiała. Dziewczyna wyznaje matce, że Spencer źle czuje się z myślą, że poprosił ją o wyprowadzkę i wciąż ją kocha. Dodaje, że nie powiedziała ukochanemu o ciąży, ponieważ nie podjął on jeszcze decyzji. Taylor uważa, że Liam nie wybierze Hope, jeśli Steffy będzie z nim szczera we wszystkim. Córka kobiety przypomina, że była szczera we Włoszech, ale Liam wybrał wtedy Hope. "Tym razem chcę być pewna, zanim otworzę się przed nim", oświadcza Forresterówna. Taylor z kolei martwi się ingerencją Brooke w sprawę z młodym Spencerem. Steffy zaś wydaje się być zirytowana zaangażowaniem w tę sprawę Taylor. Ona przekonuje córkę, że nic nie jest ważniejsze niż więź między rodzicem a dzieckiem. Steffy twierdzi jednak, że Liam ma zbyt wiele rzeczy na głowie i nie chce ona bardziej komplikować tych spraw. "Jeśli będzie gotowy, wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć", uważa młoda Forrester. Po wyjściu Taylor, Steffy łapie się za swój brzuch.. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Malcolm